


When you try your best but you don't succeed

by P_Applepie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmasy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, M/M, Post Ep 12, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluff in saint petersburg, sharing a flat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Applepie/pseuds/P_Applepie
Summary: "Yuuri fissa la padella annerita con sguardo angosciato e spera che anche quella, come qualsiasi cosa tra quelle quattro pareti, non costi quanto metà della casa dei suoi genitori: distruggergli gli utensili da cucina non è esattamente il miglior modo di iniziare una vita insieme e loro sono letteralmente allo step 1.Vista la padronanza che l’altro ha della cucina forse avrebbe dovuto far entrare un cuoco nella sua vita e non un pattinatore con notevoli problemi nel controllo dell’emotività.Anche per quello, però, ormai è troppo tardi."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Yuuri decide di cucinare per Victor, ma non va proprio come aveva previsto." (per l'iniziativa natalizia di We are out of prompts)
> 
> Attenzione!   
> Essendo io una persona capricciosa scrivo i nomi come mi pare (shame on me) quindi, come al solito, Viktor si ritrova con una K nel nome senza aver voce in capitolo e Jurij è sempre il caro, piccolo, biondissimo Yurio.  
> Nient'altro da dire, solo fluff (TANTO FLUFF) e Viktor che è l'uomo di casa meno uomo di casa che esista e Yuuri è so fucking done e so fucking in love allo stesso tempo.
> 
> Sì, il mio è crossposting violentissimo.

Se fosse una persona correttamente funzionante, di quelle che danno al corpo ed alla mente un comando e secondo quello agiscono, probabilmente tutto quello non sarebbe successo. Ormai, si dice, è troppo tardi per rimproverarsi ed anche per rimediare ma lui ci prova comunque ─ a rimproverarsi, ovviamente, perché per rimediare non c’è più molto tempo.

 

Vorrebbe poter dire che è tutta colpa del suo non saper cucinare, di una latente incapacità ai fornelli che lo porta a far bruciare il riso nella vaporiera elettrica, vorrebbe ma non può farlo. Perché sua madre è sempre stata abbastanza ferma sul punto che non importa essere uomini o donne, la fame si deve comunque placare in qualche modo e cucinare non è certo così terribile.

Ed in effetti non lo è.  
Sua madre gli aveva salvato la vita, considerando i suoi cinque anni a Detroit con il severo divieto di toccare qualsiasi cosa odorasse di fast food, ma ora è come se ogni suo insegnamento fosse andato perduto.

Tabula rasa.

Yuuri fissa la padella annerita con sguardo angosciato e spera che anche quella, come qualsiasi cosa tra quelle quattro pareti, non costi quanto metà della casa dei suoi genitori: distruggergli gli utensili da cucina non è esattamente il miglior modo di iniziare una vita insieme e loro sono letteralmente allo step 1.

Vista la padronanza che l’altro ha della cucina forse avrebbe dovuto far entrare un cuoco nella sua vita e non un pattinatore con notevoli problemi nel controllo dell’emotività.

Anche per quello, però, ormai è troppo tardi.

 

Viktor era stato chiaro, riguardo ai festeggiamenti: non si festeggia il compleanno prima del tempo ed il Natale è una questione spinosa.

Viktor era stato chiaro ma Yuuri era stato cocciuto e, di fronte all’immotivata e costante ostilità e mutismo di Jurij, si era visto costretto ad indagare un po’ in giro. Dopotutto lui, del Natale quello vero, ne sa quanto ne sa di botanica e non è che sia propriamente ferrato in argomento. Dopotutto lui, di quella festa, ha sempre visto la parte fatta di lucine e regali, scuole chiuse il 25 dicembre. A Detroit aveva conosciuto la parte un po’ più sentita della faccenda, certo, ma alla fine non si è mai davvero preoccupato di entrarci dentro: a lui e Phichit bastavano le strade e gli alberi addobbati, i regali a mezzanotte, questa regola dei pranzi importanti il giorno di Natale.

Ma poi basta.

Buttando l’ennesima pentola sporca nel lavandino Yuuri si chiede se quella sia stata, in fondo, una buona idea.

Se, di base, cucinare qualcosa per il compleanno di Viktor (che è a Natal-- no, no Yuuri, Natale è il 7 gennaio, ricorda!) gli era sembrato un gesto dolce ed adatto e premuroso, ora inizia a ricredersi e ringraziare la sua buona stella di non aver neanche provato con i piatti russi come inizialmente era nei piano.

Se non riesce a cucinare pietanze che prepara fin da bambino come si aspetta di preparare qualcosa di completamente nuovo per cui le uniche istruzioni che ha sono malamente tradotte dal russo per gentile (e scocciata) intercessione del suo omonimo?

 

“ _Abbiamo bisogno di una lavastoviglie”_ , si dice, buttandosi su una sedia e guardandosi intorno con aria sconsolata: la cucina (probabilmente mai utilizzata prima, perché Vitja non sa neanche tenere in mano una padella) è ridotta ad un campo di battaglia, lui sembra un reduce di guerra e Makkachin sta leccando qualcosa da terra, come se l’ultimo giretto dal veterinario non gli avesse assolutamente insegnato nulla, e Yuuri è anche un po’ lento a realizzarlo.

«Stupido, adorabile, cane!» è quel che dice, pulendosi gli occhiali per capire cosa l’altro stia assaggiando con tanto gusto.

Si tranquillizza solo quando capisce che, quel che c’è a terra, non è assolutamente pericoloso ma non si alza comunque da quella sedia, comodo avamposto per ammirare quel disastro.

Quei piatti sono il segno della sua disfatta e lavarli significherebbe nasconderla, ovviamente, ma anche cancellare le prove di averci quantomeno provato.

A Viktor piace quando ci prova, dopotutto.

E lui ha anche provato a cercargli un regalo per tutta San Pietroburgo prima di realizzare che l’ultimo regalo che gli ha fatto (e che brilla con una certa soddisfazione sulla mano destra dell’altro) difficilmente lo puoi sorpassare comprando, che so?, un maglione.

Così lui di regali non ne aveva fatti.

Si era svegliato il 25 dicembre con niente più di un bacio ed un «Buon compleanno» di cui l’altro sembrava comunque più che soddisfatto.

Contava almeno sul pranzo a sorpresa, per rifarsi, ma niente.

Sbuffa sonoramente poggiando la fronte sul tavolo, gli occhiali abbandonati poco più in là, lasciandosi andare ad un verso contrariato quando sente la chiave girare nella serratura.

La scritta GAME OVER gli compare davanti agli occhi ostinatamente chiusi e sente i passi di Viktor fermarsi approssimativamente sul limitare della cucina.

«Ho tutte queste pentole?» lo sente solo chiedere, prima di trovare il coraggio di girare la testa ed aprire gli occhi per trovarselo lì, ancora con il cappotto addosso ed il cappello in testa, la sciarpa appena allentata.

Ha il naso rosso e deve ancora capire perché ci faccia caso ogni volta.

«Un paio sono riuscito ad evitare di usarle, ma solo perché mi sono fermato prima.» sospira, gli occhi ridotti a fessure per cercare di mettere a fuoco l’espressione dell’altro: ha una mano sulla fronte, un po’ come quando vorrebbe prenderlo a testate al centro della pista ma, al contempo, sorride.

O almeno così gli sembra.

«Non hai guardato il telefono, vero, Yura?» suona come una domanda ma è un’affermazione ed è effettivamente in quel momento che ricorda, dopo almeno un paio d’ore, di possedere un cellulare.

Da quando ha tolto le notifiche di instagram a Phichit e non lo sente più vibrare ogni minuto, in realtà, succede spesso che lo lasci un po’ ovunque.

Scuote la testa.

«Questo spiega perché sei ancora vestito come un senzatetto...» replica l’altro, con una risata, togliendosi finalmente la sciarpa dal collo. Yuuri si alza con non poca fatica, ben impegnato ad ignorare il fatto che l’altro lo giudichi vestito come un senzatetto quando è semplicemente vestito /comodo/, per avvicinarsi all’attaccapanni su cui l’altro sta poggiando uno dopo l’altro i suoi strati di vestiti.  
«Avevamo programmi per la giornata?» è la domanda che pone sapendo già la risposta, un bellissimo e tondo: no.

Altrimenti non si sarebbe imbarcato in quell’impresa suicida.

«Sì? Andare a pranzo fuori? Come ti ho scritto e come non hai letto.» risponde invece Viktor e Yuuri è quasi sicuro di essere lui, al momento, quello che vorrebbe prendere l’altro a testate, non serve neanche una pista di pattinaggio, l’ingresso va benissimo.

«E me lo dici dopo che ho bruciato l’equivalente di tre cene e sporcato quanto un ristorante nell’ora di punta…?»

Vitja si stringe solo nelle spalle, procedendo a sfilarsi le scarpe, senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua faccia contrariata, riponendole nella scarpiera una volta finita e passando a sfilarsi il maglione.

«Non sapevo volessi bruciare l’equivalente di tre cene e sporcare quanto un ristorante all’ora di punta! E mi sembra un’ottima scusa per andare a mangiare fuori.»

«La scusa per lo spogliarello, invece?»

«Mi spoglio così posso vestirmi da senzatetto anche io ed aiutarti a lavare i piatti così da poter almeno andare a cena insieme.»

 

Se fosse una persona correttamente funzionante, di quelle che danno al corpo ed alla mente un comando e secondo quello agiscono, probabilmente tutto quello non sarebbe successo. Però, probabilmente, si sarebbe perso anche Viktor che lava i piatti esagerando con il sapone, che riesce a bagnarsi completamente sciacquando un cucchiaio nel modo sbagliato ed il momento appena successivo in cui anche lui realizza di avere un pressante bisogno di una lavastoviglie.

Si sarebbe perso l’ingente quantità di cibo da asporto mangiata sul divano per non far cadere neanche una briciola nella cucina ora immacolata, le lamentele del caso perché «Possibile che riescano sempre a fare la carne troppo cotta?», e Makkachin che attenta al loro cibo.

A ben pensarci si sarebbe perso un bel po’, se solo non avesse perso quelle due ore di vita.

«La prossima volta ti stupirò.» afferma Yuuri, convinto, scolando il suo bicchiere d’acqua con una convinzione tale da fargli quasi andare il liquido di traverso.  
«Ma mi hai già sorpreso. E per sorpreso intendo: le pentole.»

«La prossima volta ti sorprendo con i coperchi, sperando che tu ne abbia.»

«Non vedo l’ora.»


End file.
